Various automobile cable/conduit retainers are known. These retainers are affixed either using so-called studs welded onto automobile body parts or are mounted in holes using expansion rivets or the like. The retainers comprise a conic intake portion receiving at its narrow cross-section the cable or conduit being forced through it, whereupon such cable/conduit is secured in a receiving portion. The cable or conduit is reliably held in said receiving portion and cannot be torn out of it on account of its accidental displacements.
In cars having ABS devices, brake conduits for braking systems will be loaded impulsively depending on the braking situation when said devices are actuated. As a result the brake conduits are subjected to strong vibrations that may be transmitted to the automobile body parts. Desirably these vibrations should be shunted off the body parts. It is known presently to manufacture a retainer by binary injection molding and to make the affixation elements of a harder plastic than the part constituting the cable/conduit receiving portion. The receiving portion is made of a comparatively soft material and thereby reduces vibrations of the seated cable, i.e. it substantially circumvents their transmission to the body part. This design however incurs the drawback that the binary injection molds are comparatively expensive.